Weechesters! Supernatural
by JewelieLynn
Summary: Dean and Sam are stuck in Tennesse for the summer training and the heat gets them into trouble with John. This is a discipline fanfiction and I do not own Supernatural or the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**I've always wondered about the guys as Kids and this story is a glimpse into how I think they were raised! Please enjoy and I do not own Supernatural . This is a discipline fanfic. Be kind Review :) **

Chapter 1: Wee!Chesters…..

The hot humid weather had John wiping his forehead with the back of his large calloused hand as he sat on the old wooden swing. He looked out into the front yard at his two boys while drinking his bourbon iced black tea. They were playing a game of tag and he thanked his lucky stars Dean and Sammy had each other. So many things about their lives changed constantly: schools, moving, and friends but they'd always be brothers. John found comfort in that sentiment and looked down at his watch grumbling to himself.

"Boys, it's time to come in and get some lunch." He yelled

Dean looked up at his Dad and smiled. He had been playing in the blazing heat with Sammy for an hour and he was starving. His white t-shirt stuck to him soaked with sweat, but he'd hoped that Sammy would be getting tired. He was easier to control if he was sleepy or else, he was a nine-year-old ball of energy.

"Yes sir," Dean yelled back.

Sammy took the opportunity to tag Dean one last time and turned running for the house. As he looked back to see if Dean was chasing him, he tripped over a gopher hole landing on his knees. At first, as Dean ran to him, Sammy seemed fine, but when he saw Dean he burst into tears. John ran down the three stepped rickety porch to Sammy and scooped up his little boy holding him to his chest. "Sir, I'm sorry." Dean blurted out

John looked at Dean bewildered because there wasn't a reason he should be apologizing. "Dean, did you push him?" Dean looked mortified by his Dads question, he'd rather die than hurt Sammy. John could see Deans stance get defensive, "Well then son, this wasn't your fault. Sammy needs to be a little more careful when running and looking back." John chuckled. Dean nodded grinning and followed John into the living room where he sat Sammy down on the old beat up tan couch.

"Now sit here Sammy and catch your breath. Daddy looked and there are no scratches we need to patch up. You just got the wind kicked out of you." John smiled down at his little boy and turned walking into the kitchen wracking his brain on what to make for lunch. Dean sat next to Sammy offering him comfort and asking him if he was hungry.

John had picked the small two-bedroom house for them to stay in this summer so they could train, and it would be discreet if he had to leave for a job. No one would come around the house and be suspicious if the boys were left alone. The hot, sticky southern air of Tennessee had made everyone miserable though and cranky, but Dean tried to make the best of it for Sammy's sake. The only blessing was the house had central air conditioning, but they didn't get to enjoy it much, as John had them out in the heat often training.

He didn't like the boys to stay in the house and watch the 13 channels the T.V. offered, no he wanted them to grow stronger and faster this summer. He had them on a strict training schedule, but it excluded the weekends when he was there. He wanted to spend time with his boys and as he stirred the macaroni n cheese, he heard arguing from the living room. Great, he rolled his eyes and took a deep breath in. Patience, that was his training this summer, because the boys were at an age where they fought about everything.

The macaroni was finished, and he was grateful to call the boys in before one of them got into some real trouble. "Dean! Sammy! Get in here and come get lunch! You don't want me to come in there." He yelled sternly. Yet, he didn't hear feet running to him and he started to get annoyed as he still heard screaming from the living room.

"No Dean, Daddy said I could pick what we watch today, and I want cartoons!" Sammy screamed

"Sorry runt but you can't because I'm going to watch Baywatch! So, shut it and give me the remote!"

John walked in to see Dean on top of Sammy trying to pry the remote from his hands. It had surprised John that Dean was having such a hard time getting it from Sammy and he found himself stifling a chuckle. The kid really wanted to watch cartoons and as Dean lifted his fist to punch Sammy, John found himself quick to anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Dean!?" Johns' voice boomed out

Dean looked up at his Dad surprised because he hadn't heard the man come in. He wouldn't really punch Sammy and was just threatening his brother. John walked over briskly grabbing the T.V. remote from Sammy's small hand. He suppressed the urge to swat at Deans backside and instead grabbed his right arm, peeling him of Sammy. John really tried to use spanking as a last resort to get his boys to fall into line but lately, with Dean getting older, he found himself quick to spank the boy. His boy was 14 now, he knew the rules of the house and to never hit his brother.

Over the years he'd taught Dean everything he knew and especially never to hurt his younger brother. He was to protect Sammy and usually did an amazing job, but hormones had made him more temperamental. The boy was quicker to anger than usual and this heat made it worst. Sammy froze, looking up at his Dad guilty because he'd been caught fighting and hoped his Daddy wouldn't put him in time out.

Dean stood up at attention and felt guilty for teasing Sammy and trying to steal the remote. As he looked up at Johns' face, he grimaced because his Dad had looked so angry and he wondered how much trouble he was in. John stood in front of Dean and even though Dean had shot up to 5'4 this summer, he was still much shorter than him. Dean lately thought he was a man because sometimes he hunted, killed creatures with a gun, but he wasn't.

"Report Dean," John growled out. He thought to himself that while he was wasting his time with child nonsense, their lunch was getting cold. Which in turn, started making him angry all over again and was eager to get this resolved. He glanced at Sammy who just sat up on the old couch with big eyes and he stared at Dean.

"Sir, we were fighting over the television and who'd get to watch their favorite show. It got a little out of hand and I was going to lightly punch Sammy to get the remote." Dean rushed out.

John looked Dean up and down, even though his boy was 14, he at this moment looked like a child waiting for punishment. John cleared his throat, "Here's what is going to happen. The remote is now mine and after we have lunch Dean and Samuel, you'll be running laps. You will stop fighting and if I hear you two," John put his hand on his belt buckle for intimidation "fighting again, there will be harsher punishments."

He turned to Sammy who gulped and grabbed Dean whose mouth hung open, by the back of his neck gently steering him towards the kitchen. Sammy followed and soon the small family was eating macaroni and cheese at the small wooden table. They laughed at Deans jokes and listened to Sammy's stories. John noticed Sammy's eyes get heavy and rubbed the small boys back, "Well kiddo, I think Dean should put you down for a nap while I do some research for Uncle Bobby." John sighed

"Daddy, I'm not sleepy though and I can put myself into bed for a nap!" He crankily yelled

John started to get irritated again, he just had a talk with his boys about fighting, he didn't think he'd need to include himself on the don't fight with me list. He felt his anger getting the best of him and Dean stared at his father. He knew the warning signs of a pissed off John Winchester. "Come on Sammy, I'll read you a story and take a nap with you." Dean encouraged "No Dean! I'm not sleepy and" Before Sam could finish his sentence John stood up, grabbing Sammy by the arm gently.

He'd never hurt his boy on purpose but lately, Sam had been testing boundaries and talking back. He knew what John said was law and hell, even what Dean said because Dean took care of Sammy 90 percent of the time when John hunted. He wouldn't put up with this disobedient behavior from a nine-year-old and led Sammy to his bedroom.

Dean and Sammy shared the powder blue bedroom as they'd always done but this time, they had separate beds and the room was decent in size. Sammy soon began to panic and cry looking for Dean to save him. "Dad, please, he's just tired and I can" John stopped still gripping Sammy's arm and looked back at Dean. "Listen, go wash your face and give us a few minutes. Then get back in here and take a nap with Sammy so you can run laps afterward." Dean wanted to say something but knew better and answered yes sir walking to the bathroom. Sammy cried harder and John sat on Sammy's bed.

He hated the distress he heard in his young sons' cries but knew better than to cave. "Samuel, I don't know what's going on with you today. You don't ever yell at Daddy or not follow orders." Sam looked down at his feet guiltily. John put his finger under his little boy's chin, tilting his head up and Sam's green eyes gushed tears. "I….i'm really sorry Daddy and please don't spank me with your belt. It'll hurt and I won't be able to ever sit again." He cried

Johns' heart melted like a wax candle and he knew he'd never use a belt on his little boy. Sam was too young but Dean, on the other hand, wasn't and thankfully Dean was behaving. John reminded himself Sammy was tired, and it was a huge part of why he was misbehaving. He also knew though, he needed to follow up with a stern punishment because following orders would keep his boys alive when hunting. "Well Sammy, next time I will use my belt because what I say, and Dean says goes. No backtalk and when I say to do something you do it right away. I'm the Dad, I know what's best for you tiger." With that, he turned Sammy to the side bringing his big calloused hand down on his little boys behind. He swatted him three times over his denim blue jeans and Sammy screamed out like he was being murdered. "Daddddy, I uhhhhm am sorry."

This wasn't a real spanking but some warning swats and as quick as they began it was over. John brought Sammy into his chest rubbing circles into his back, "I know you're sorry now, but it doesn't change what you did. Remember this Sammy because next time you backtalk, I will give you a real spanking kiddo." Sammy nodded his head into Johns' shoulder as he hoisted his boy up and lay him belly down in his bed. Dean awkwardly made his way to the bed avoiding his Dads gaze, "Okay Sammy, I picked a book to read before your nap. Then when we wake up, we'll do laps like Dad wanted."

Dean sat on the side of the bed running his hand through Sammy's warm brown hair, trying to calm his sniffling brother. John put his hand on Deans shoulder and Dean looked up. "Alright son, I want you to try to catch some shut-eye also. Right after you're finished reading, I hope to hear two sleeping boys snoring and when you wake up, I want those laps." John sternly said.

Dean caught up in the moment shook his head yes, one of his father's pet peeves and John gripped his son's shoulder a little harder in warning. "Ummm sir, yes sir, we will. How many laps in the yard sir?" Deans voice had a hint of anger behind it. He never liked hearing Sam get punished and was defensive when John swatted or spanked him. John took notice of his sons' tone but frankly was too tired to deal with it. Even with the air conditioning, the weather seemed to seep through the walls, and he felt drained.

"Sammy can do ten, but then he will sit and watch you finish out 15 laps. Afterward, I want you both to take turns taking a shower and get into pajamas." It was one o'clock and John wanted to watch the tv with his boys before dinner. A relaxing family night before he had to announce his departure tomorrow for a case in Memphis.

"Ah Dad come on, it'll only be like four in the afternoon, and that's too early for pajamas," Dean whined. John took his hand off Deans shoulder rubbing the stubble on his face trying to figure out what was going on! When did Dean ever backtalk and not take an order, this behavior was strange for John. Dean usually was obedient and John thought about when was the last time, he had to spank his eldest?

Maybe he'd gone soft and that's why his boys were trying to run all over him. They were pushing his limits and John felt anger boiling inside of him. He took a deep breath in and gave the death glare to Dean. His hands moved down to his belt buckle and Deans eyes grew large…


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't get any reviews, i'm not sure people are reading this? But, I know Johns OOC but I wanted to try to show a softer side of John. I really feel he did his best with the boys growing up. He was strict because he felt he had to be but really loved his kids. His children didn't make it easy i'm sure pushing boundaries and trying to bend his rules. Warning: There is a spanking in this chapter. Not a bad one but the next chapter will have one as well. **

Chapter 2: Deans rebellion

"Did you just backtalk?" John growled out. Sam's sniffles receded and he lifted his head to look at John and Dean. The tone in his Dads voice frightened him and he didn't want Dean to get in trouble. Sammy hated hearing Dean get punished because he loved his brother more than anything. Dean protected Sammy a lot and it made him sad when he'd hear him cry.

Dean didn't want to lie to his Dad, he knew he had talked back, but it was more out of confusion than defiance, "Well no sir, I mean yes sir." Dean mumbled out. He hoped somehow his lame response would save him from a whipping, and he knew he was pushing his luck. John frustrated started to unbuckle his brown leather belt and slowly pull it from the loops.

Sammy's eyes started to water, and Dean cleared his throat. Dean felt a little confused because his Dad was never quick to a whipping and it'd been a while since he'd gotten one. Warning swats he'd gotten plenty of those lately because his mouth had been word vomit central with his wise-ass remarks towards John. Deans emerald green eyes looked up meeting Johns, silently pleading to not do this and John folded the belt over making a snapping noise.

John pointed angrily at Dean, "You are this close Dean Eric Winchester to having my leather over your bare ass. Is that what you want?" John yelled. He had enough of these games with his boys, how could he trust them alone if they couldn't follow simple orders?

Deans eyes glossed over as he held back tears, "No sir, I'm sorry sir. We will do laps and then come back, shower and get ready for bed." Dean rasped out. He was trying to control his fear of a whipping and felt guilty for challenging John in the first place. "I did not say you guys were going to bed after. I told you to get yourselves showered and into pajamas. Dean, you need to start listening to orders and not questioning what I'm telling you to do! That is not how this family works and when I give an order it will be followed, not questioned."

"Yes sir, I know that sir." John nodded at Dean walking over and placing his belt upon a small wicker bookshelf in the room. Dean let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in and started rubbing Sam's back again. He could tell his kid brother was scared and tried to comfort him. Dean usually always followed orders and he never cried. He didn't want his Dad or Sammy to think he was weak.

"That," John pointed to the belt, "is staying in here because I can't trust one of you won't need a whipping by the end of tonight. Let it be a reminder that back talking won't be tolerated boys and disobeying orders won't be tolerated either."

He heard a double yes sir and walked towards the kitchen, he heard Sam whispering loudly to Dean if Daddy would really whip them? Dean in a serious tone asked if Dad ever made an empty threat. Sam didn't need to respond, and John grabbed his bourbon and tea. He perched himself at the table and began his research for the hunt with Bobby tomorrow for the La Llorona.

The lore had said, a woman killed her two sons by drowning them after her husband left her for a younger woman. She then took her own life but when she arrived at the gates of heaven God turned her away. The only way she'd get in was if she found her sons and brought them with her. She is heard weeping for her sons now near rivers, searching for them. John scoffed that this could be the original La Llorona, but it shook him to the core thinking a ghost was killing boys to get her ticket into heaven.

John thought tomorrow he'd bring the research when he met up with Bobby a few towns over where little boys were being drowned in a river. This to him seemed like La Llorona and it was dangerously close to where he and the boys were. He pondered asking Caleb to come to keep an eye on his rascals, but he knew he wouldn't make it in time. He'd just have to trust Dean, even though he'd be questioning orders earlier.

Then he thought to himself, maybe he was too strict with Sam and Dean earlier, but he just needed to trust them when cases like this popped up. He didn't want to lose them because they couldn't follow orders and Dean should know better. John justified that to himself and kept sipping his bourbon and tea. The heat was getting to John, or maybe the bourbon, so he left the small kitchen into the living room laying on the old beat up sofa. He had the book of lore on his chest and let his heavy eyelids rest.

Dean woke up first glaring at the bedroom clock and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He yawned and looked at Sammy sleeping next to him. He must have fallen sleep in bed with Sammy when he was reading the book. Even though they had their own beds he usually found Sammy in his bed in the mornings. Dean didn't mind because Sammy was still a little kid and he knew he only had a while longer before Sammy would want to sleep in his own bed. The kid was growing up and currently, the only thing he feared was clowns.

It was three already, so he lightly shook his brother trying to coax him awake, "Hey kiddo, it's time to wake up and do laps." Sammy groaned. "I'm still sleepy thoughhhhh." He whined out and Dean smirked. His brother never liked waking up and he found it amusing. "Come on Samantha! You can do it!" He mocked knowing if he annoyed Sam enough, he'd get up.

Dean got up and peeled his white t-shirt off himself, replacing it with another and changed into his sweats. He opened Sammy's drawer and got him out his jogging clothes as well. He looked up glaring at his Daddy's belt and tried to push out of his head what happened earlier. Sammy stood behind Dean getting dressed, "Owe," Sammy whined out. Dean worriedly looked behind himself, "What's wrong tiger?" He asked.

Sammy's face scrunched in pain, "I think Daddy was wrong and I hurt myself, Dean." Tears slowly rolled down his face and he began sniffling. Dean walked over to Sammy helping him pull his denim jeans off and luckily Sammy felt comfortable standing in his Batman underwear in front of Dean. Sammy was small for his age and Dean lifted him up carrying him to his bed so he could get a better look at his knees.

He gently sat Sammy down who hissed out in discomfort and Dean remembered their Dad had swatted him earlier. "Sorry Sammy, I just want to look at your knees cuz I think we might have to ice them." Dean looked at Sammy's battered kneecaps and they had bruised. The left knee was swelling a bit and he knew icing it would help. He'd have to ask Dad if he could give Sammy some kid ibuprofen though from the first aid kit.

He had learned the hard way last summer to not touch the kit without permission, his ass paid the price for that. Sammy started crying loudly because he always got scared when he thought he was hurt, and Dean hugged him. "It's okay, Daddy will patch you up and hey you might even get out of running those laps." John woke up to crying and quickly rolled off the couch dropping the book, running into the boy's room and saw Sammy's knees. He calmed his racing heart and kneeled in front of Sammy, "Hey kiddo, what's wrong?" He could obviously see that his sons' knees were bruised but he hoped talking would calm his boy down.

"Daddy my knee's they…..hurt and I promise I tried not to cry." He hiccupped out. John was thrown off why Sammy would be scared to cry. He never chastised his boys for crying when they were hurt or even when getting a spanking. John wanted his boys to feel however they felt even if it were anger. Yet, when anger got physical between his boys or himself then that was a problem and wouldn't be tolerated.

Mary had seen John cry and punch walls and never once made him feel that his feelings weren't valid. She had done the same with Dean and even baby Sammy. She'd let him scream into her ear while rocking him and telling him to let it all out. He raised his boys the same way for Mary's sake, "Kiddo, you know it's okay to cry. Seeing these big ole bruises must have scared you and its okay to be scared."

"I'm not scared! I'm not a crybaby!" Sammy yelled pushing John away with his foot. Luckily when John kneeled, he had a good stance because the force of Sammy's kick could have knocked him over. Deans eyes popped out of his head at his brother and he wondered if Sammy was possessed! John took a deep breath in and repeated in his head patience is learned, he would have patience. Sammy stared at John and a look of defiance was written all over his face. His green eyes were a stormy dangerous gray and his fists were balled up on the bed.

"Deano, why don't you get Sammy some ice and go into the medical bag. Grab some children's ibuprofen and take your time coming back." He put his hand on Deans knee rubbing it for a moment, "Yes sir, and I'll bring a glass of water too." He gave Sammy a sympathetic look as he walked out of the room closing the door behind him. He didn't want to hear Sammy getting a spanking and he walked through the living room to the small kitchen. The medical bag was always on top of the fridge, in every place they stayed.

John got up and sat next to Sammy, "Well kiddo, kicking people because your angry is not something we do. First off, who told you it wasn't okay to cry?" John had an idea but wanted to hear it from Sammy. He rubbed Sam's back trying to encourage him to answer and took a deep breath in. Sammy turned his head and with a tear rolling down his cheeks whispered, "Dean Daddy but please don't spank him. I….am sorry that I yelled and kicked you."

John took a deep breath in and tried to understand how a nine-year-old thought but cringed because this was a spankable offense. He didn't want to have to be the one to do this job because Sammy was already hurt but if he didn't follow through that'd be worst. "Well, son, Dean and I will be having a long talk. I'll decide if he needs a spanking, not you. Now, get over my lap because I know one boy here that does need a spanking. It's okay to be angry Sammy, it is but it's not okay to kick people." John sighed heavily.

Sammy got over Johns' knees and was crying so hard he was shaking. John wanted to just say Sammy was grounded instead of a spanking, but he wanted to drive this lesson home. He held Sammy secure with his arm because he wiggled a lot and didn't want his boy to fall. "Please Daddy, I'm sorry and I'll never kick again. Dooon't spank me. I want Dean! Dean! Dean!" He screamed. John patted Sammy's butt in warning to calm down. He heard Dean coming and the door opening, "Stop! Dean, go sit in the kitchen and wait till I call you!" He yelled.

The door remained closed and he heard a light yes sir and footsteps walking away. He wanted to get this over quickly and raised his big calloused hand down over Sammy's butt cheeks. His hand was just big enough to cover the whole backside. He didn't see a point in lowering Sammy's underwear because the material was so thin. He spanked Sammy seven times and each time Sammy screamed.

He decided to end with spanking the sensitive undercurve where thigh met butt, "Daddy, I'm sorryyyyyy, pleeease." His little boy choked on his snot and John slammed his hand down three more times trying to make sure Sammy wouldn't kick people. He paused, "Why are you sorry Samuel?" He could hear Sammy sniffling and breathing in, "Because I shouldn't have kicked yooou Daddy." Satisfied with the answer he pulled Sammy into a hug and let his head rest on his shoulder. He rubbed his sons back offering him comfort and whispering he was forgiven. After he had calmed down some, he carried him to the living room.

Sammy's growth spurt still hadn't kicked in and at four feet tall he was still easy to carry. He had to turn back to the room because he forgot his boy was not wearing pants. He grabbed Sammy's clothes off the bed and turned towards the door again.

Dean was on the sofa with all the supplies and looked pale white. John wasn't sure if it was sympathy for Sam or his own guilt eating away at him. "Dean, did you get all the supplies together for Sammy?" Dean looked up at John pointing to the small table with ice, bandages and children's ibuprofen. John sighed heavily, it looked like he'll be roasting two backsides tonight. He hated that and especially because he was leaving tomorrow. "Get your ass up Dean and go run your laps. We will be having a serious discussion when you get back in here."

Sammy hugged John tighter and started crying loudly again, "No more spankings Daddy." He sniffled out. John rubbed his little boys back again whispering into his ear. Sammy cried a little harder and Dean got up from the couch, "Sammy, it's okay. I'll be okay and this is all my fault." Deans voice gravely. John grabbed Deans arm, "I want 20 laps Dean and then shower." Johns voice stern. Dean just stared at him but finally spoke up, "This is bullshit Dad, I tell him one thing! I was just teasing the kid!" He yelled.

John thanked the universe he had Sammy in his arms because he was sure he'd pop Dean in the mouth for talking back. Sammy cried even harder if possible drenching Johns shirt in snot and tears, "I'm sorry Deannnnn, I didn't want to tell Daddy." Dean felt like a jerk because he wasn't trying to upset Sammy but was angry at himself because he told Sammy he thought crying was for girls and got Sammy in trouble. John turned so his right hand could swat Dean in the ass and still cradle Sam in his left arm. He slammed his hand down hard and Dean didn't give his Dad any satisfaction by yelping.

"Get out there and get running Dean," John growled through his teeth. Dean glared at his father but saw how upset Sammy was and answered yes sir. Walking through the screen door letting it slam as he ran down the porch steps.


	3. Chapter 3 Like a Chick Flick?

**Dean has feeling and John wants to actually hear about them. People always assume Dean was just a good Soldier who followed all Johns rules but i'm sure it was hard for him. What do you guys think? Did Dean always no matter what do as he was told?**

Chapter 3: Chick flick moment?

John felt so exhausted and sat on the couch hearing Sammy's cries turn into sniffles once more. He got the kid off him, setting him gently on the couch and he stood up finding the ice, placing it on Sammy's bruised up knees. He gave Sammy the liquid ibuprofen with a glass of water and took a deep breath in. "Alright Sam, we will get you in the shower and in pajamas soon. Use the RICE technique we learned when I showed you boys first aid treatment." He smiled down at his son. John slowly moved to the window looking out at Dean in the yard and grimaced.

Teenagers, he thought to himself and knew he'd being laying down the law with Dean as soon as the kid was showered. He wondered if something was maybe bothering Dean because even if it were teenage hormones causing a rebellion, this really wasn't like the boy. Dean always followed orders and never talked back. His boy was trustworthy, especially when it came to Sammy's care.

"Dad, is it okay if I watch tv?" Sammy's voice small. John turned around looking at Sam and knew the kid may be hurt but he was supposed to be running laps. "Sorry kiddo, you are still in trouble and even though you're not running laps, I want you to practice some Latin." John walked towards his pile of books and got an encyclopedia in Latin, handing it to Sammy. "But….." he began whining but the look in Johns' eyes silenced him and he instead whispered out a yes sir.

John walked into the kitchen grabbing another glass of bourbon pouring in a thumb full and mixed it with unsweetened black tea. Whisking it with his index finger he walked past Sam, making his way to the porch swing. He sat down looking out at Dean and the heat hit him like the sun was cooking an egg. Wet, humid heat and he saw Deans blue t-shirt soaked with sweat. "How many?" John yelled out

Dean stopped, panting and bent forward trying to catch his breath. "15 sir," He shouted back. John felt a sting of pity for the boy, but he knew now that it was time to clamp down on him. He had always taught Dean obedience to follow orders and to obey John. He was upfront and honest with the boy, even when asked how Mary died at the tender age of 5. He had told Dean that monsters were real, and Demons existed. Dean just shook his head and told John he believed him. He showed him how to handle a gun when he was 8 and throw knives. He shot a crossbow at 10 and was amazing at hand to hand combat. Dean had memorized most exorcisms, even though he stumbled with the Latin occasionally.

He was Johns pride and joy when it came to hunting and taking care of Sammy. Dean was a natural hunter and one hell of a kid. He'd raised him to be a soldier and that when you messed up, there would be consequences. Those consequences sometimes were wounds but also death and punishments were handed out. John felt his heart constrict thinking his boy could die because he couldn't follow simple orders. So, he sat there and watched Dean finish his last five laps while Dean was sweating and spitting. John noted the spitting and yelled out, "Dean, where is your water?" Dean threw up his hands to indicate he didn't have any. "Damn it, Dean! In this heat you're going to get dehydrated and that is why you're spitting while running! Damn it!" John frustrated went back into the house and checked on Sammy on his way to the kitchen. "I'm going to be outside with Dean for a little while, so when I get back in here, you better be able to speak some Latin." Sammy looked up and saw Johns gray shirt was drenched in sweat and a scowl on his face. He quickly said yes sir and got back to reading. John grabbed Dean a glass of water with ice and gripped his bourbon with the water in his hands. His heavy black boots marched through the house and he sat back down on the porch swing. Dean finished the last lap, looking up at John for approval to stop and John nodded his direction.

Dean sauntered over smelling of salt and sweat, trying to avoid eye contact with John. His old black running shoes stepping up the rickety porch steps towards the screen. He started to open the screen door when John reached over grabbing Deans right wrist tightly. "Why don't you stay a moment and let us have a little chat? Also, you need to drink this god damn water, so you don't get heat sick." John growled out. Deans eyes grew large as sweat rolled off his pinkened freckled face, "Yes sir, should I tell Sammy to hit the shower?" He mumbled out.

"Nope, he's fine practicing some Latin while we figure out what's been going on with you." John patted the bench next to him and Dean rolled his eyes. "Like a chick flick moment?" He walked over sitting next to his Dad and sat on his wet sweat pants. They got drenched in the run and all he wanted to do was a shower, even though he dreaded what would come after that.

John lightly chuckled, "You ever see a chick flick end with a whipping? Because if you have, we need to have a different kind of talk." If possible, Deans cheeks blushed a warm red and he buried his face in his hands. John cleared his throat, "All right then, here's what I got. You didn't follow orders, and you have been picking on your brother. I asked earlier if you got the supplies and instead of answering me, you pointed to the table. You've been talking back and that's not like you Son. You didn't even get yourself water when running in this heat! To make it worst you can't even bother to answer me when I ask you about it. Just threw your hands up like you were talking to a buddy. I really depend on you to take care of your brother and to keep him safe. I expect you to set a good example for him and I feel my trust slipping away from you Dean." John had a sad sorrow to his voice.

Dean gripped his white t-shirt and tried to let the anger go through his fingers. He'd always done anything and everything John wanted him to do, like training, taking care of Sammy. He admitted to himself that he even loved hunting and the adrenaline he got when killing the baddies. Yet, he had this feeling in the pit of his stomach he couldn't shake lately, that he was missing out on pieces of life.

Hadn't he given enough? When would there be more than drills and sacrifice for his family? A beautiful girl, in the last town they were in, had asked him to grab a pizza at a local joint. Could he go? Nope, cuz Dad was on a hunt and he was on Sammy duty. Ugh, but then he remembered the last time he was in trouble, it was the Shtriga incident and his heart dropped. He told himself that night, that he'd never ever put anything before Sammy and he'd never disappoint John again. So, getting pizza with a hot girl was out of question because that would have been selfish, wouldn't it? To not protect his little brother and go out on a date instead.

John stared at Dean for a few minutes and noticed an internal conflict in his eyes. John put his rough, sweaty calloused hand, on the back of Deans sunburned neck, "Well Kid, any thoughts?" Dean knew no matter what he said he'd never get out of the painful whipping he had coming, but Dad never yelled at him for speaking his mind. Granted that he didn't use curse words and he didn't hide behind his smart-ass remarks.

"Sometimes," Dead shifted uncomfortably at Johns gaze, "I know this is the family business and I really like hunting Dad, I do. But I also want to experience things like let's say for example dating." He shrugged. John felt on the tip of his tongue his disdain of his son's confession because saving lives was way more important than a date. Taking care of his brother and training were more important than a stupid date. He felt his anger simmering below the service but took a deep breath in and sipped his bourbon-tea.

"Well son, lead this horse to water, because what does that have to do with anything I listed earlier? Wanting to go on dates?" John asked sternly. Dean knew that voice, the one where Dad was trying to be a good sport about things but really was irritated with Dean. "Well, it's just sometimes, I just, I know it's my job to look out for Sammy and to follow orders. But isn't it my job to be a kid too Dad? Like to watch movies, have friends and go on dates with hot girls? I get frustrated sometimes because Sammy nags me all the time and he requires my full attention. When the Shtriga attacked him, I had only left for a couple minutes to get a soda. I know we talked about that Dad, I do, I mean your belt mostly did the talking and I know I messed up, but it's a lot of pressure. Sometimes, I just, wish things were different." Dean hurriedly wiped his eyes and looked down at the porch.

John wanted so much to coddle him and tell him what he wanted was normal. That maybe he handed out to stern of a punishment for the Shtigra incident, but he couldn't because this was their lives. Mistakes, even small ones got hunters killed and John just wanted to keep his boys alive. There was no room for mistakes and Dean knew that, especially after the Shtriga incident.

Dean didn't have to like it, but he always had to obey him and keep Sammy safe. John took his hand away from Deans sweaty neck and grunted. "Dean, those are your feelings, but they are not excuses to why you've been screwing off. Why you would tell Sammy he was a cry baby and the fact you've been back talking! Why you haven't been following my orders." John slapped his knee and got up, now peering down at Dean feeling like a bastard because he hated what he needed to say.

"Anything else." He grunted out. Dean looked up at his Dad and could see a serious look in his eyes an unforgiving look. "Sammy needs to toughen up a little Dad, he cries about everything and I…..I just want you to be my Dad. Not my drill Sargent anymore because this isn't the military." Deans voice caught in his throat and he cleared it. This killed John, breaking his heart and this moment would be the last time Dean ever told his true raw feelings to John. With that, John grabbed Deans arm pulling him up and in his right ear whispered to him, "Get your ass in the house and shower. Girls, fucking, friends that somehow gives you the right to disrespect me? Your brothers going to only be ten Dean, he doesn't need to toughen up just yet! You disrespect our family, so you can be selfish? So, you can get what you want!?" John yelled shaking Deans arm hard in his grip.

"No sir, I'm sorry sir. You're right sir." Dean quickly rambled out. He hadn't seen his Dad this mad in ages and regretted telling the truth. Johns breath was hot on Deans ear and he whimpered because he just wanted to get the whipping done with. He knew he'd have Johns forgiveness after, and they could eat supper together. John let go of Deans arm pulling away to see his sons' eyes glossed over, he hated himself. Because he did that, made his son want to cry and knew in 10 minutes he'd have his son howling at the moon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Dean turned away from John, roughly grabbing his empty water glass from the porch swing and turned to John for permission to go inside. "Now listen Dean, I expect a lot from you, I know I do but I need you to maintain order and take care of Sammy. I need to head out on a hunt tonight, it was an unexpected case, but do I need to call someone else in here, like Pastor Jim while I go on this hunt?" John gruffed out.

Dean scowled at his Dad so hard he felt like his angry glare was going to burn holes through the man. He was so offended his Dad even suggested someone come babysit them, yet, he knew maybe he deserved this. He had been acting up a lot lately, snarky comments and pushing Sammy a little extra hard. He was so angry all the time because of the injustice he couldn't just be a 14-year-old. That he was a soldier, hunter, brother and sometimes father to his baby brother. He was surprised his Dad had let his misdeeds go unpunished the last few months and now it had finally caught up to him.

John knew he was bluffing because there was no way Jim could get here in time before he left, and he could see the anger in Deans eyes. It was like stripping away a soldier's stripes to threaten Pastor Jim. "No sir, I'll maintain the house while you're away and take care of Sammy." John let a small smile creep up on his lips and squeezed Deans shoulder gently. "That's my boy, now go get showered and into sleep clothes Dean."

Dean nodded at John and wanted so badly to beg his way out of this whipping, but when John Winchester made up his mind there was no getting out of it. Dean offered his Dad a faint smile and nodded, heading into the house past Sammy. His kid brother was perched onto the couch reading and wiggling around from his spanking earlier. "What are you up to runt?" Sammy looked up at Dean like he'd just asked the dumbest question, holding up the book of Latin. "I can see the book Sammy, is it too hard to answer the question?" Dean asked annoyed

Just then the screen door opened slightly, and Johns heavy boot caught the door before it shut, "Dean!" He yelled. Annoyed that his son hadn't followed his order and Dean looked at his father knowing with one glance the man was pissed. Sammy rolled his eyes and Dean scrambled to the kitchen to put his glass down. He went to his room grabbing a clean pair of boxers and a white t-shirt for his pajamas. Satisfied John had stopped a fight between his boys, he went to the porch and leaned over the oak banister. He looked out at the large front yard and held back tears because he loved his boys more than anything. He wanted to keep them safe and the only way he knew how was to keep up a tough love approach. There were monsters out there in the world, and the more he could prepare his boys the better off they'd be.

As he overlooked the luscious green grass, he could see it overrun with weeds that had sprouted and overtook the dirt driveway. It was a large yard, it was debatable that it could have been a fenced in football field. John chuckled to himself and he got an idea, heading into the house. "Hey, Sammy you ready to tell me what you learned?" Sammy looked up at his Dad eyes gleaming in excitement to tell his Dad that he could speak a few sentences in Latin. Dean finished his shower and got dressed quickly, his stomach clenched in anticipation of what was to come. He walked into the living room, his bare feet padding softly across the wooden floorboards. He leaned against the living room wall and took in Sammy relishing alone time with his Dad.

"Umm Dad," Dean hated to interrupt but wanted his punishment done and over with as soon as possible. John looked over at his son, who seemed to look pale and nervous. Sammy looked up too and was unsure of what was happening. He thought Dean ran his laps? Sammy slid of Johns lap. "Dad, I thought Dean wasn't in trouble anymore?" John stood up putting his hand on Sammy's shoulder, "I just need to talk to Dean alone for a few minutes. Get your shower and then we'll start supper together." John smiled down at Sammy. He almost expected Sammy to fight him on this but he just nodded yes and went pass Dean. He suddenly turned to Dean and hugged him around his waist. Usually Dean would shake him off but instead, he hugged him back. "Go on kiddo, get your shower and I'll be okay."

He smiled at Sammy, even though he felt like maybe he'd be okay, but his ass wouldn't. John smiled at the sight of both his boys, and he hated having to leave on a hunt tonight. Sammy nodded his head and headed to the bedroom to grab his scooby doo pajamas. Thankfully his knees didn't hurt as bad as he walked into the bathroom. He started to panic a little because he couldn't remember how to turn on the shower, so he stared at the three nobs. Dad walked in at that moment though and Sammy felt a wave of relief. "Hey kiddo, Dean said you were having trouble with the shower last night." John smiled at Sammy.

"Yes Daddy, I'm sorry, I just can't member how to turn the hot water on." "That's okay tiger here let me get it started for you. Daddy is going to talk to Dean for a few minutes so stay out of your room till we come into the kitchen okay?" John reminded Sammy. Sammy nodded as John shut the bathroom door gently and headed to his unruly sons' bedroom. Dean was seated on the bed twisting his t-shirt, his damn nerves were shot, and his anxiety was getting the best of him.

"Dean," John walked in closing the door behind him. His son looked so young sitting there with his tanned skin and green eyes staring back at him. Dean stood up and John approached him but turned first to grab his belt off the bookshelf. This made Dean stiffen and put his head down staring at the worn-out wood floor. "hey, look up at me and tell me why you're in trouble kiddo?"

Dean started to blush and feel like he was 10 again and just got caught stealing a candy bar. Apart from him thought it was ridiculous of his father to still belt him, he was 14, but then he knew his Dad preferred fast punishment so they could move on. Dean forced his head up and looked at his fathers-tired eyes, "Because I've been disrespectful and not following orders. I've also been really mean to Sammy lately and not doing my job." Dean whispered

John felt his heart drop at that last sentence because it was a lot to put on his sons' shoulders. "That's right son and I depend on you to do what's right for you and Sammy. I've let your attitude go on like this way too long and that's my fault." John cleared his throat. He doubled over his belt and pointed to the bed. Dean knew what to do and knelt over the side of the bed laying his boy flat into the covers. He grabbed a pillow to hold onto and looked back at his Dad to see if he could keep his boxers up. John nodded and Dean was grateful to keep his boxers and as he turned around, he heard the dreadful belt buckle jingle.

As the belt struck him, so unexpectedly he yelled out into the pillow and his hands attempted to shoot back to protect himself. John aimed for Deans sit spots to start because he knew this would be a quick five. He didn't hold anything back striking Dean and hearing his son scream with each stroke.

"Dad, please I'm sorry I'll be better." Dean cried as the belt felt like it was cutting into his skin. His Dad never started with his sit spots and so heavy-handed. As Dean sniffled feeling like bee's were stinging his bare flesh the spanking stopped. He thought maybe his Dad was changing positions to start again but then he felt his Dads heavy hand on his shoulder. "Alright Dean, just those five strokes because I feel that'll help you remember what will happen if you don't fix your attitude."


	5. Chapter 5

**Felt like even though literally, no one read this story except one person it deserved an ending. Enjoy **

Chapter 5: Heat and liquor

Dean cried into the pillow trying to sniffle back the snot and John put a comforting hand on Deans lower back. John sighed to himself wondering if the cocktail of bourbon and heat had made him into a monster. He felt himself getting choked up a ball of feelings stuck in his throat. He knew at times he could be overly strict, but he loved his boys and wanted to keep them safe. His thoughts were interrupted, "Dad, I'm sorry for everything." He looked down at Dean who had his face still stuffed in the pillow and rubbed his back," I know son, and this is just a reminder to do better. I love you and Sam more than anything. I don't say it a lot and I'm sorry, but you have to rise up to the task Dean."

Dean nodded and got up from the bed the back of his thighs burned, and he did something he hadn't done in a while. He hugged an unexpecting John and John embraced him breathing in the smell of sweat, and tears. He hugged Dean for a couple of minutes whispering something in his ear. Dean pulled away and smiled wiping the rest of his tears away. As they walked out Sammy was sitting on the couch reading a book John got for him as an early birthday gift.

"Samuel, even though I'm not happy with your behavior today, you can watch some television while Dean and I get dinner ready." Sam looked up at Dean whose eyes were red, but Dean smiled at him. Silently telling him he was okay and to listen to John. "Okay Daddy, and I'm sorry about earlier." John smiled a rare smile and walked into the small kitchen; Dean hot on his heels. Dean took out a package of hamburger meat and handed it to John. He hadn't seen the pink box in the fridge earlier. He knew what it was and was impressed his Dad hid it so well.

John fired up the skillet and cooked up the burgers he had just finished making. Dean helped set the table and John poured himself another bourbon tea. The night had not gone as planned, "Sammy dinner." Dean set the table and as they sat to eat Dean squirmed in his chair but didn't dare complain. John sat back staring at his boys and Sammy told a wild story that caused them all to laugh. He loved this moment, even if earlier the heat had made them all temperamental. John was sure the bourbon didn't help things. "Sammy, I have to leave tonight for a hunt and Deans in charge. Try to behave while I'm gone, you know the rules and now buddy I want you to go brush your teeth." Sammy smiled and left, which is when Dean cleared the table.

"I can't believe you kept this hidden so well Dad." Dean was impressed as John pulled out Sammy's favorite vanilla cake from the fridge. He put candles in the cake and when Sammy returned Dean held the cake. They sang happy birthday and Sammy squealed in delight. They may not have had a lot but John tried to make certain moments special for the boys…..


End file.
